


Winter, 1943

by Anonymous



Series: centricide fics but it's my canon now [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Also i don't think i have to explicitly say who Commie's boss is, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, I shoved headcanons into this, Leftunity - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ancom goes searching for Commie in the snow.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Series: centricide fics but it's my canon now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Winter, 1943

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons used in this:  
> -they're immortal basically  
> -their eyes get darker/desaturated when they lose passion in their own selves  
> -Marx is Commie's father because well.... I said so
> 
> Just so that no one is confused

“TANKIE! TANKIE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Ancom yelled out. It was hard to see in the dark, the air around quem freezing as qui ran through the snow. Qui had no idea how long qui’d been searching for Commie for. It could’ve been minutes or hours, qui didn’t care. Normally qui would have more energy, but qui did not. Qui was weakened, and qui knew Commie was possibly weakened too. Qui had to find him, make sure he was alive.

Ancom knew qui wouldn’t fade from existence, not yet anyways. But the fear was still crawling inside, like ice that wouldn’t melt. And if qui was ever going to die, then qui had to at least know quis closest friend was okay.

Qui briefly stopped by a tree, catching quis breath. There was no noise, no sound. Just Ancom’s breath. The stillness disturbed quem. Ancom had known Commie hated everything that had been going on the past nearly twenty years, but he kept up a strong front, believing everything that his boss was working towards would make things better. And true, there were a few times where Commie had liked some of his boss’s ideas, but so many things had happened. Awful, disgusting, unforgivable things. 

Ancom took a deep breath, continuing on to look for quis friend, this time walking. Eventually, Ancom found a figure sitting down, crouched over, back to quem.  _ Commie _ .

“Tankie, what the hell are you doing out here alone? I was looking for you, and I know you like being alone sometimes, but I was worried about you, and I--”

“Do you hear them, Ancom?” was all Commie said, in almost a whisper. 

“I…” Ancom stumbled, trying to know what to say. Qui had somewhat of an idea as to what Commie was referring to, but qui wanted to hear it.

“Do you hear the cries of all the people,  _ my people _ , who are dying? Do you feel their pain as if it was your own? Do you know at all?” Commie said. 

Ancom carefully walked closer to him, noticing that he was trembling. 

“I have felt a lot of it, Tankie. Probably not to the same extent you have, but...I know,” Ancom said calmly. And qui was speaking the truth. 

“What cursed existence we both are, Ancom,” Commie said, “we are not even fully human, we are ideas and beliefs and thoughts. Forced to live forever, until every single last person on Earth who ever believed in us dies too. And so many of our people have been taken in the past twenty years. Not just mine, but yours too. And I can feel their pain. None of this is what father wanted, he wanted things to be better. I wanted things to be better. But so many people are dying, and neither of us can do anything about it!”

It was then that Commie turned his head to look Ancom directly in the eyes. Ancom almost gasped. His eyes were not as bright as they were the last time they saw each other. Commie usually had such pretty, bright red eyes. But now they were somewhat desaturated, the spark not as strong.  _ Commie was losing passion in his own self. _

Ancom ran forward to quis friend, sitting right beside him.   
  


“Tankie, why didn’t you tell me you were starting to lose yourself? I could’ve helped you, I fucking hate the state, but I care about you and I want to help you!” Ancom said, a sob forming in quis throat. Losing passion didn’t happen often for an ideology, but Ancom knew that if Tankie’s eyes got any greyer, he wouldn’t be himself anymore. He wouldn’t die, but...losing yourself might as well be considered dying.

“I’m not fully gone yet, Anarkiddie,” Tankie said softly, “but I...don’t feel like myself. What’s the point of it all when promises were made, and were broken? When so many people are dying? Even though my very existence didn’t call for this, it feels like this is my fault. I just wanted everything to be better, for the proletariats to be at peace. But that is not what happened!”

As Commie punched the ground, yelling out curses, Ancom noticed tears fall from his face onto the snow, which shocked quem. Ancom had never seen Commie this vulnerable or broken. He always kept up a strong front, taking orders and seemingly accepting whatever happened in the Union. But qui realized that no matter how strong Commie seemed, he was still a person. A person who witnessed the deaths of so many of his own. Ancom reached out quis hand, an offering for comfort, but quickly withdrew it and sighed. Commie most likely wasn’t looking for comfort right now.

Commie jolted up, as if he was making sure Ancom was still there. Tears were streaming down his face, and he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ancom in a tight embrace. Ancom gasped, not only shocked by Commie holding quem, but because qui could feel Commie tremble, his quiet sobs muffled by Ancom’s coat. Ancom slowly placed quis hands on Commie’s back, returning the embrace. Qui allowed quemself to quietly cry too, feeling an understanding of both Commie’s pain, and just how deeply quis pain went as well.

For the first time, the two Leftists truly understood each other.

Neither knew how long they were sitting in the snow holding onto each other for, but after a while Commie’s cries died down. Refusing to let go of Ancom.

“Ancom, I think we both know what we must do,” he whispered.

“Yeah. We keep fighting, Tankie. Always. For the sake of the people,” Ancom replied.

“I don’t know when the Union will end, but...until that happens, I will fight. We will fight. For the sake of everyone who’s suffering, and for the sake of everyone who was lost. I am making that promise.”

“I am making that promise too, Tankie. No matter what happens, I will help you fight for this country’s true freedom.”

The pair let go of each other, finally standing up.

“Let’s go, comrade. We have work that must be done,” Commie said, his eyes much brighter now, with a new spark of hope. Ancom smiled, and the two walked back together, united and knowing what they had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!!


End file.
